Jacob's sibling
|title=Prefect (possibly) - This Side Quest is time-limited and optional, meaning Jacob's sibling does not necessarily become a prefect. They also couldn't have canonically been one as a Gryffindor male, as Charles Weasley was the male Gryffindor Prefect of their year. |signature= |species=Human |gender= |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family=*Mother *Father *Jacob (older brother) *Relatives in America |animagus=Brown dog, Black And White Cat or Eagle |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand=*One of the following: (formerly) **12", Acacia, Unicorn tail hair **11¼", Blackthorn, Unicorn tail hair **11", Hornbeam, Dragon heartstring *One of the following: **11¼", Ebony, Dragon heartstring **11", Redwood, Unicorn tail hair **12", Laurel, Phoenix feather |patronus=Either a White Stallion, Unicorn, Abraxan, Tiger, Cheetah, Leopard, Spotted Hare, Mountain Hare or Lop-Eared Rabbit |job= |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Frog Choir In , during a time-limited side-quest, Jacob's sibling has the option to get on the Frog Choir or suggest Merula Snyde as a member. Regardless, his spot in the choir is secured by Professor Flitwick, because Chester, Ravenclaw's Prefect would graduate at the end of Merula's 3rd year. *Jacob's family }} This student was a witch or wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1984 and 1991. Their brother Jacob's expulsion from Hogwarts for endangering fellow students in his quest to find the Cursed Vaults had an impact on his younger sibling's first year at Hogwarts when many other students whispered about them for their elder sibling's breaking of school rules which had disgraced their shared schoolhouse. The incident was well-covered in the Daily Prophet, as was Jacob's running away from home, which had a profound effect on the younger sibling. Biography Early life Born into a wizarding family around 1973, they grew up in a magical household and apparently resided alongside or in close proximity to Muggle dwellingsAs we see with the Weasleys, riding brooms outside school does not constitute a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if they lived near Muggles, then flying brooms might constitute a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which would be far worse. and had at least one older sibling, Jacob, who was between eight and seventeen years older than they were. During their childhood, their parents worked together to teach their youngest child, as well as their older son Jacob, that they could not go around flaunting their magic. In particular, their mother was strict about the use of magic outside of school, refusing both of her children to ride a broomstick before they began attending school. At some point during this individual's childhood, tragedy struck the family when they received an owl from Professor Albus Dumbledore, informing them of Jacob's search for the fabled Cursed Vaults, and his subsequent expulsion for endangering his fellow students in his attempt to prove that they really existed. Shortly after being sent home, Jacob ran away and went missing; many believed that he went on to serve Lord Voldemort, whereas other rumours said he had returned to Hogwarts after his expulsion to resume his search. His younger sibling would, years later, reject the former possibility. Meeting Rowan Khanna Shortly after receiving the Hogwarts acceptance letter, Jacob's sibling travelled to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, and met and befriended future fellow student and housemate Rowan Khanna, who came from a wizarding family of wood farmers. Rowan suggested to start at Flourish and Blotts. While picking up The Standard Book of Spells, Jacob's sibling excitedly remarked how they looked forward to learning all the Charms; upon picking up , they said they were familiar with it and thought it to be brilliant. Afterwards, they journeyed to Ollivanders Wand Shop to purchase their first wand: Garrick Ollivander expressed both concern and curiosity about what sort of effect their brother's choices had made on this individual, but still looked forward to seeing what kind of life they would lead. When the shopping concluded, Jacob's sibling and Rowan promised to see each other again on the train. Hogwarts years First year being Sorted in 1984]] On 1 September 1984, Jacob's sibling boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. Upon arrival, they were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall proceeded to provide them with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses — Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious — voicing her hope that all of the newcomers would make fine additions to the ranks of great witches and wizards that each House had produced in the past. When Jacob's sibling was called to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat remarked that "hadn't seen one like this in a long time", and took their choice of House into account — which was the same as their brother Jacob's. Later, they found that Rowan had been Sorted into the same House as them. When the sorting was done and all first years having found places to sit among their new housemates, Professor Dumbledore rose and stood behind the Owl Lecturn in front of the High Table. He gave a brief speech of welcomes, educated the new arrivals on the rules of the House Cup and on what a great honour it would be to win it. At the end of the Start-of-Term Feast, Jacob's sibling's Head of House moved to stand beside the Headmaster, announcing to the students of their house that it was time for them to move to their common room. Once there, Jacob's sibling reunited with Rowan, and the two briefly discussed their shared excitement over finally attending school and their new House before agreeing to go to bed, as they would have to be up bright and early for Charms first thing in the morning. As Charms was one of the subjects Jacob's sibling had most looked forward to, when arriving at the Charms Classroom, they courteously greeted the Charms Master, Professor Flitwick. Recognising the individual as Jacob's sibling, Filius Flitwick answered in kind, claiming that he was certain the student would do just fine, as their older brother had been one of his most skilled students at Hogwarts prior to his expulsion. Even so, he subtly warned them against trouble-making, adding that Jacob had been one of his most rebellious students as well. Later on, Jacob's sibling encountered Merula Snyde, an imperious and cruel Slytherin student, who tried to bully Rowan into admitting her as the most powerful witch to ever attend Hogwarts. Jacob's sibling attempted to defuse the argument, but before it went further, Professor Severus Snape ordered them to get into the Potions Classroom for the subsequent class. The animosity formed between Merula and Jacob's sibling grew in that lesson, for at the end of the class, Merula sabotaged the Cure for Boils Jacob's sibling brewed with Bulbadox powder, which caused the potion to explode, resulting in them and Rowan Khanna being punished unfairly by Snape for their presumed clumsiness. Not long after the incident, Jacob's sibling was introduced to Ben Copper and the House Prefect. The mutual dislike between Jacob's sibling and Merula Snyde led to a duel, which was interrupted by the arrival of Professors Snape and Flitwick. Snape instructed both Merula and Jacob's sibling to arrive in the West Towers to receive their punishment. Jacob's sibling lost house points for their house, while Merula did not. Afterwards, Jacob's sibling overheard Severus Snape and Argus Filch talking about the mysterious Cursed Vaults and decided to try to find them. They discovered the cursed ice, but when Merula tailed them, they were forced to rescue her. Albus Dumbledore summoned Jacob's sibling to come see him, making him fearful he would be expelled for his actions. On the contrary, Dumbledore awarded him one hundred points for his courage and compassion, and year one came to a close for Jacob's sibling. Second year During the 1985–1986 school year, Ben Copper went missing, and Jacob's sibling tried to search the castle for him. While doing so, they found a note in the Artefact Room. With help from Rowan, the note was deciphered, signed by someone using the initial "R", it contained instructions to locate a Black Quill hidden in a common room different from Jacob's sibling's own, which would turn into a note with additional information when untransfigured. These instructions were allegedly meant for Ben to follow, and the note was speculated to have a connection to his disappearance. Jacob's sibling was puzzled, but decided to do as the note said in hopes of finding Ben. They learned the Shrinking Charm and Engorgement Charm in order to enter the other house's common room by using them on themselves and sneaking in undetected when the common room was empty, during a game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In preparation for this, Jacob's sibling questioned Flitwick about the ramifications of using such spells on living things, but Flitwick became suspicious and strictly forbade it. Nevertheless, the infiltration was partially successful: Jacob's sibling found the Black Quill in the common room, but while exiting they were caught by the common room's corresponding Head of House, who asked them to explain their behaviour. Shortly after this, Jacob's sibling untransfigured the Quill using Reparifarge, and it transformed into another note from R, instructing the reader to go to the farthest corridor at the end of the fifth floor, re-transfigure the scroll into a Black Quill, and return it to the common room in which it had been hidden. Jacob's sibling did so, and while inspecting the corridor, they found out the professors were already there. They also found Ben frozen in the cursed ice, but the professors saved him by casting the Fire-Making Spell, explaining that the cursed ice appeared to have developed resistance to the Knockback Jinx. Third year Jacob's sibling took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as electives.Although not yet available in Year 3, the Care of Magical Creatures and Divination classrooms are unlockable in . Hogwarts students take elective classes in their third year. In the beginning of the year, Jacob's sibling was initially not allowed to attend Hogsmeade because they have broken a lot of school rules. A professor offered to let them go if they studied hard, which they did, eventually gaining permission. There, they went to the Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta about Jacob. She gave them a black quill that belonged to Jacob. Using Reparifarge, Jacob's sibling transformed it back into a notebook and told Rosmerta what it was. But Filch, who overheard, seized the notebook and took it to his office, as ordered by Proffesor Snape. With the help of Nymphadora Tonks, Jacob's sibling tricked Filch and got the notebook back. To hide in his office again, they used the Shrinking Charm. Rowan Khanna deciphered the notebook, and they learn about a room where Jacob researched the Cursed Vaults. The room was closed with a double lock, and no spell worked against it. Jacob's sibling and another student read that the lock was the property of a Ravenclaw girl named Tulip Karasu and asked her for help. After testing their character, Tulip told that she had one of the keys from that lock, and Merula had the other one. Understanding that Merula would not return the key, Tulip and Jacob's sibling pranked Merula's comrades into leaving, and when she was alone, they asked her to return the key. She agreed after Jacob's sibling defeated her in a duel again, but she tells them she had already taken what she needed from there and warned them not to trust Tulip. In the room, Tulip and Jacob's sibling encountered a boggart, who took the form of Voldemort. Fourth year During the 1987–1988 school year, a sleepwalking epidemic spread throughout the school due to the opening of a third, unknown Cursed Vault, with victims apparently heading to the Forbidden Forest. When Jacob's sibling visited Tulip, one of the first victims, in the Hospital Wing, the two talked about the incident and concluded that the third vault was likely located in the forest. Jacob's sibling began attracting the attention of Madam Patricia Rakepick, a Curse-Breaker invited to the school by Dumbledore. Rakepick taught them the Shield Charm and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, but later changed her mind and planned to recruit them along with some of their fellow students to find the next vault. Jacob's sibling decided to investigate Rakepick and asked the professors their opinions about her, which were mostly negative. Rakepick found out about that and invited Jacob's sibling to a private conversation, in which she told them to stop doing so, while continuing with her plan of using their assistance. At a certain point, Rakepick repeatedly invited Jacob's sibling, their friends, as well as their enemies Merula and Ismelda, to meet at the Training Grounds for a little competition to elect an assistant to her. Jacob's sibling asked Professor Kettleburn what is the best way to go to the Forbidden Forest, and he agreed to answer that question if they studied enough about bowtruckles. At some point, they received a forged letter supposedly signed by Kettleburn, which was actually a bait to lure them to the Courtyard, where a cloaked figure attacked them with the Full Body-Bind Curse and told them to stay away from the Cursed Vaults, the Forbidden Forest and Rakepick, further adding that "death is coming to Hogwarts" and may come to them as well if they disobey. The figure told that someone would eventually remove the binding curse, but it is unknown who did so. After freed, Jacob's sibling only told about this incident to a few friends. Kettleburn, after satisfied with Jacob's sibling's study on bowtruckles, answered their question. He said that by using a broom they could get to the forest mostly undetected. They then proceeded to try to get a broom, first by asking Madam Hooch to borrow one, which she refused due to the Black Lake incident and not trusting them, and later by attempting to steal one from Filch's office, where all brooms they found were broken. (They incidentally found, however, another message transfigured into a black quill, which was a threat from R to Rakepick telling her to leave Hogwarts.) As a last resort, they asked another student to borrow their broom; the student was reluctant at first, but Jacob's sibling managed to convince them to borrow the broom by talking to them at Three Broomsticks. Jacob's sibling later went to the Forbidden Forest by broomstick together with Charlie and another friend. Fifth year At the start of their Fifth year, Jacob's sibling met Penny's younger sister Beatrice, who gave them a hand-made Puffskein. They later went to the Library to speak with Bill Weasley who was studying for his N.E.W.T. Exams. After this they met Madam Rakepick on the Training Grounds who along with Bill and Merula had been chosen as Rakepick's apprentice curse-breakers in their pursuit of the fourth Cursed Vault. She taught them how to cast the Incarcerous Spell and had Jacob's sibling demonstrate it on Merula much to her chagrin. That night, Jacob's sibling went to meet Ben Copper in the Courtyard where they discussed Ben attacking the former last year. Before they could finish their conversation, both were confronted and attacked by another figure in a red cloak. The figure subdued both with a Full Body-Bind Curse before repeating their previous warning that death was coming to Hogwarts and telling them that they needed them alive and that before the school term ended, one of their friends would die. Jacob's sibling was later invited to the Three Broomsticks by Merula Snyde along with Bill Weasley. The three talked about how they should start co-operating. Soon, Penny Haywood came to inform that Beatrice was missing. The four decided to split into pairs. Jacob's sibling and one of the three searched the Red Cap's Hole and Spider's Lair, but could not find Beatrice. In the latter location, Jacob's sibling fought the same Acromantula who was guarding the Forest Vault the previous school year. Jacob's sibling got O.W L.s in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. They most likely also got O.W.L.s in Divination and Astronomy, two subjects which they continued to take in their sixth year. , Divination Classroom and Astronomy classroom are unlockable locations in Year 6. Sixth year Jacob's sibling proceeded to take N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration and Charms. Physical description Jacob's sibling's physical appearance is mostly a mystery. However, it is known that they are slender, of average height, and has long, dark brown hair. They wore the traditional school robes.On every loading screen, Jacob's sibling is seen from a backview. Personality and traits Jacob's sibling was extremely compassionate and, while not as perceptive as their best friend Rowan Khanna, still possessed a keen intellect. They were very talented and academically competent, being skilled in a number of magical fields, receiving much praise from the majority of their teachers. Thanks to the actions of their brother Jacob, they were often the subject of dislike and apprehension and had difficulty making friends. They were unfazed by this, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of those around them. Jacob's sibling was very loyal to their friends. They were always eager to help them, such as when they helped Ben Copper overcome his fear of riding a broomstick. They were also courageous, as they stood up to Merula Snyde, Severus Snape, and even Fenrir Greyback, and sought out the Cursed Vaults. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, this individual quickly achieved such good results in their schoolwork that they received praise from most of their teachers. They demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. *'Potions': This individual displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, they were able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of the student, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that this individual had an undeniable gift for potions. *'Charms': This individual cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in their very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinx with little difficulty, and by their second year, they were capable of Shrinking Charm to such an effect that they became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. They could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend them for their 'fine technique' and even request them to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By their fourth year, they produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated them on said spell, visibly impressing her. They even performed a rather advanced Memory Charm to erase the memory of Merula Snyde when she overhead some important information about Talbott Winger. Furthermore, they had the ability to conjure a fully-corporeal Patronus Charm by their fourth year, an outstanding feat for a Hogwarts student, given the immensely advanced and powerful nature of the said spell, and magic way beyond any magic normally taught at Hogwarts, meaning their abilities in charm-work were truly remarkable. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': When they were tutored, alongside the rest of their year, by the famous Patricia Rakepick, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, this individual soon became the best student of the subject, seamlessly mastering Hex Deflection and proving quite adept in repelling the dark creatures of the lessons. Rakepick herself praised their abilities in this field. They also successfully learnt many defensive and offensive spells during their DADA education, including spells taught by their classmates. For an example of their defensive skills, in their Third year, they were successfully able to subdue a Boggart in the form of Lord Voldemort with the Boggart-Banishing Spell. *'Duelling': This individual quickly became a very skilful duellist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over them. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against their peers, they was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced them but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. This individual's skills were so great that they could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By their fifth year they were able to out-duel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. However, they were no match for Patricia Rakepick, as she easily subdued them before they could even cast a spell. They also acknowledged the vast gap between them and Dumbledore, noting that it would be suicide for them to try to infiltrate his office. This individual was able to out-duel the more experienced Peter Pettigrew after he revealed himself to them. Their ability to fight both skilled duellists and dark wizards showed them to have considerable proficiency in martial magic. While in the Portrait Vault, they were able to single-handedly defeat an Hungarian Horntail. *'Transfiguration': This individual had considerable talent in transfiguration, casting the best Reparifarge spell (an untransfiguration spell) during their first class on their first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with their talent, who deemed their abilities in transfiguration to belay their years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give this individual advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, their skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, they were able to become a fully-fledged Animagus, with immense dedication and hard work. - Player-determined. Can become a brown dog, a Black And White Cat or an eagle. *'Flying': This individual's flying skills were also above average, given they were barred from their mother to owning a broom after Jacob's disappearance. While never being fast enough to catch up to Quidditch players like Charlie Weasley or Andre Egwu, their skills were adequate enough to beat Merula Snyde in a fast sprint, or keep up with Rowan Khanna, Ben Copper and Bill Weasley when flying into Forbidden Forest. *'Curse-Breaker': Like Bill Weasley, this individual was a gifted curse-breaker, even when it was due to urgency to find Jacob. This individual was able to unlock the secrets behind the Cursed Vaults. *'Healing magic': After taking care of an injured Rowan, this individual became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on their own, who would eventually denote them as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if Jacob's sibling might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted their skill and knowledge in medical magic. *'Legilimency': This individual was a natural born and powerful Legilimens, like their brother Jacob, thus giving them the magical ability to read and navigate the minds of otherss. *'Quidditch Knowledge': This individual confessed to Andre Egwu that they were knowledgeable in Quidditch, despite not playing the sport themselves. *'Care of Magical Creatures': This individual had a talent for handling and communicating with various magical creatures, along with the understanding of them. This individual took Care of Magical Creatures class in their third year of Hogwarts education, and was known to have been rather good in the subject, showing their interest and skill in the field of Magizoology. *'Spell creation': Jacob's sibling helped Badeea Ali invent the Star Shower Spell. Possessions *'First wand': Jacob's sibling obtained this wand from Ollivanders before their first year. This wand was destroyed by Patricia Rakepick in the 1988–1989 school year. *'Jacob's notebook': Jacob's sibling had obtained their older brother Jacob's notebook after they transformed it back into a notebook. With the help of Tonks, they managed to get it back from Filch's office. *'Dress robes': Jacob's sibling wore a set of dress robes to the Celestial Ball. They had a choice between three different styles: Star-Studded, Classic Glamour and Forest Fancy. *'Second wand': Jacob's sibling purchased a new wand in the 1988–1989 school year after Patricia Rakepick destroyed their first wand. *'Hand-made Puffskein': Beatrice Haywood gave Jacob's sibling a hand-made Puffskein as a gift. *'Marauder's Map': Jacob's sibling obtained the Marauder's Map after they found it on the floor of the Icy Corridor along with Scabbers in their fifth year. Relationships Family Jacob is their older sibling. When Jacob came home after his first year of Hogwarts, they bonded with Jacob and Jacob tried to teach them all the magic he learned at Hogwarts, but they weren't able to do any of it. When he went missing, they were upset and was determined to find him. Rowan Khanna Jacob's sibling met Rowan Khanna at Diagon Alley. The two became best friends at school. They both bonded over the fact that both of them did not truly have anyone else going into Hogwarts — Jacob's sibling was regarded as insane thanks to their brother's actions, and Rowan was socially inept and mostly talked about trees. They continuously helped each other get through both everyday and life-threatening situations. Penny Haywood Jacob's sibling admired Penny Haywood for her popularity, kindness, and overall competence. She treated them cordially, but they got her attention by standing up to Merula Snyde. They brewed a potion together to neutralise Mrs Norris. Penny was grateful for Jacob's sibling putting her in a life-threatening situation, as she loved excitement more than they did. She always seemed to know what was going on at Hogwarts, which made her very useful as well. Ben Copper Jacob's sibling was quite friendly with Ben Copper, although not as close as Rowan. They cared deeply for his well-being, as they became very worried when he went missing, and showed their loyalty to him by infiltrating Gryffindor Tower merely because it may or may not lead to him. They also helped Ben to get over his fear of flying. Merula Snyde ]] Merula Snyde became the archrival of Jacob's sibling almost immediately upon arriving at Hogwarts. Merula came from a supremacist family and desired to surpass all others, thus she considered herself superior to virtually everyone. She bullied Jacob's sibling for allegedly being cursed, though they did not truly hate Merula and merely wished she would leave them alone. They first met when Merula tried to force Rowan Khanna into claiming she was the most powerful witch in the wizarding world, and she baffled them by already knowing who they were. Jacob's sibling learned she was born of two Death Eaters, and while it made them realise why she was a bully, it did not soften their mutual enmity at all. They were forced to resort to violence when Merula antagonised them and again when she antagonised Ben Copper. During their first round, Merula bested them with a Trip Jinx, but they bested her the second time via the Disarming Charm. They were forced to challenge her a third time in their second year, and while Merula agreed to no more duelling, she refused to stay off his tail. They were also enemies because they both sought to find the Cursed Vaults, albeit for different reasons. When Jacob's sibling arrived with Rowan Khanna and another friend, she used the Trip Jinx against all three of them, confusing Jacob's sibling who did not understand why she wanted to solve the mystery as much as he did. She believed they were going to meet a sticky end someday. Bill Weasley Barnaby Lee Ismelda Murk Nymphadora Tonks Tulip Karasu Andre Egwu Talbott Winger Diego Caplan Hogwarts staff Jacob's sibling generally had a positive relationship with the staff at Hogwarts, who were all impressed by their academic prowess. However, they were also looked at with apprehension because of Jacob, and was looked at with particular apprehension for their wrongdoings. They generally got along with Filius Flitwick, though he hesitated teaching them the Trip Jinx. They also had a good relationship with Rubeus Hagrid and frequently came to his rescue. Their worst relationship, inevitably, was with Severus Snape, who always treated them with contempt and frequently looked for reasons to take House Points from them. He was never fair with them either, such as when he gave them a single point for making a better potion than Merula Snyde, whom he pretended to like when he actually despised her. Patricia Rakepick ]] Presumably well aware of the events that lead to the expulsion of former Hogwarts student Jacob long before she ever met his younger sibling, given her own interest in the vaults, Rakepick took interest in the latter individual for their first-hand experience with the Cursed Vaults, and is known to have kept an eye on them, possibly even before she was invited back to Hogwarts by the Headmaster of the day, Albus Dumbledore, to help put the threat of the Cursed Vaults to rest. Though she did not waste any time soliciting the help of said student and their group of friends to make her own, sanctioned search for the vaults easier, and even assured Jacob's sibling she meant them no harm and even were investigating the identity of the mysterious wizard that had attacked them in the Clock Tower Courtyard after curfew by forging a letter with the handwriting of Silvanus Kettleburn. Severus Snape, however, the Potions Master and former schoolmate of Rakepick's, did not trust her at all, going so far as to saying she had ulterior motives for being at Hogwarts and that she was after the Cursed Vaults for her own gain, and quite possibly meant to kill both them and anyone else who stood in her way. Rakepick continued, however, to request the assistance of Jacob's sibling, teaching them the Shield Charm to test their abilities and, getting impressive results, continued to offer guidance, such as lending them her own Niffler to help in the search for clues and eventually teaching them the Spider repelling spell in order to prepare them for a potential fight with Acromantulas. In the end, however, Snape's suspicions were proven partially correct when she fooled Jacob's sibling into breaking into the office of Argus Filch for a wild goose chase, only to swoop in and retrieve something she herself had been looking for. This eventually left Jacob's sibling uncertain if Rakepick can be trusted or if they are playing right into the hand of their potential enemy. Rakepick did redeem herself for her indiscretions, however, when she saved the life of Jacob's sibling by coming to their rescue just as their attacker was about to deliver the coup de grace, casting a Blasting Curse so powerful that the attacker was blasted backwards, across almost the whole length of the Clocktower Courtyard and into a wall, knocking them out cold. Upon undoing the Disillusionment Charm the attacker was under, they discovered that the person in question was Ben Copper, whom Rakepick transported back into the castle to prevent him from hurting himself or others while Jacob's sibling went after the Forest Vault. Behind the scenes *This individual is the protagonist of . Name, surname, gender, House and physical appearance are chosen by the player. The wand material also varies based on the player's goals and personality traits. The house is also determined by player's choice. However, rivalry with Merula Snyde still occurs, even if the individual is picked to be with Slytherin. *In the game, the player can play through a time-limit Animagus side quest to learn the ability, convince Talbott Winger to register with the Ministry. However, in the Flying Solo sidequest, they are both unregistered as of Year 4, both have concerns about being found by Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters, even if Jacob's sibling can decide to voluntarily register at a later date. *In the official launch trailer of the game, Penny Haywood says, "Thanks, Maya! I know this plan is going to work.", from this we can assume that the original name of this character is Maya. mentions the name Maya in official launch trailer of ]] *In the 1984–1985 school year, Jacob's sibling had visions showing Hogwarts covered in ice and an animated suit of armour. Their best friend, Rowan Khanna, said while discussing the vision with them later that "it appeared to have been some kind of prophecy", suggesting Jacob's sibling might be a Seer. Although, since Rowan was only a first-year, they might have been wrong. However, the incident with the Cursed ice later on hints that Jacob's sibling could indeed be a Seer. Jacob's sibling's later had another vision of two unknown rooms and Lord Voldemort, suggesting that this individual were a Seer. They later also hears brief spoken messages from Jacob in their mind, both of which were later revealed to be a result of how both they and Jacob had in common a natural gift in Legilimency, suggesting that Jacob might have used said ability to send them vibes, which is a similar but distinct process. *In the Beta mode of the game, there was a character named William. William was meant to be the name of the player's older brother. However, every scene where the name William was mentioned was replaced by the name Jacob in the final cut of the game. It's unknown whether William was intended to be the original name of Jacob or whether he was another character cut from the game. *As Jacob's sibling, you can also become an Animagus- a dog, an eagle, or a cat. *When playing Gobstones against Tonks, Jacob's sibling jokes that they might also be a Metamorphmagus, a tongue-in-cheek reference to the fact that the player can change the physical features of the character at any time they want. *In the fifth year, you can choose to sit O.W.L. through a side quest. You gain a minimum of seven Acceptable's, even if you fail to answer any question or perform any tasks. The maximum number of Outstanding grades is in the following seven subjects: **Charms **Potions **Transfiguration **Care of Magical Creatures **Herbology **History of Magic **Defence Against the Dark Arts **Divination and Astronomy are never acknowledged in the quest despite the fact that Jacob's sibling most likely got O.W.L.s in those subjects as well as they were able to continue them in their sixth year. Appearances * Notes and references es:Hermano de Jacob fr:Cadet de Jacob pt-br:Irmão ou irmã de Jacob ja:ジェイコブのシブリング Category:1970s births Category:Animagi Category:British individuals Category:Individuals of unknown or undetermined gender Category:Jacob's family Category:Legilimens Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards